Portable handheld work apparatus, such as motor-driven chain saws, brushcutters, cutoff machines or the like, are used under ambient conditions having high dust and dirt loads. A drive motor of the work apparatus configured as an internal combustion engine draws combustion air via an intake channel. This air is conducted through an air filter for separating dust entrained with the air flow. An air filter of this kind is held in an air filter case which is closed by means of a releasable cover. From time to time, the dust load of the air filter requires a cleaning or an exchange of the air filter and, for this purpose, the cover of the air filter case is to be opened. The same applies for checking and exchanging a spark plug which, together with the cylinder head, can likewise be covered. A simple opening and closing of the cover is wanted for uncomplicated maintenance work.
A portable handheld work apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,153 and this work apparatus has a filter case and cylinder head covered by a pivotable cover. For latching or for releasing the cover, various actuating elements of a locking device are suggested which permit a manual opening or closing of the cover without tools. A bayonet-like rotatable closure knob or, alternatively, a latch key is provided for locking or unlocking the cover. The actuation of such locking devices requires some sensitivity when doing maintenance work in the outdoors. An opening or closing of the cover can be difficult with cold hands and/or with work gloves.